My Daughter, The Western Lord, and I
by Mad Optimistic Pessimist
Summary: Kagome, a young miko, is searching for her missing daughter, Rin, with her odd group of friends. What happens when she finds out her daughter is traveling with the Lord of the Western Lands? Will they fall in love or go their separate ways?
1. Chapter 1: New Life

A/N: I do not own Inuyahsa. If I did then Sesshomaru and kagome would be together.

Chapter 1: New Life

"Kagome, you have to push a little bit harder. I can see the head."

"I'm pushing as hard as I…aaaaaaahhhhhh!"

"Just one more push… It's a girl!"

**One Hour Later:**

The new mother, Kagome, held her newborn daughter in her arms. It took three the little one out but she was the happiest human alive at that moment. Kagome studied the smiling infant's face, staring at the bright sapphires that were identical to her own.

"Kagome." The young miko looked up to see her long time friend and adopted sister, Sango, and her former mentor and close friend, Kaede, looking at her as she lay on her side in a simple white yukata on the plush furs while staring at the gurgling babe that was laying next to her, playing with her blue-black hair.

"What are you two standing so far away for? Come in," said the glowing mother with a bright smile on her face.

The two women were quick to step inside the cozy little hut almost running to the new mother and her baby.

"Oh Kagome! She looks so much like you!" _Sango will be even happier when I tell her my child's name_, Kagome thought, her grin steadily growing.

"Yes, she does look like ye," Kaede said, giving Kagome a kind smile.

"Kagome, what's her name? Did you decide yet?" Sango was so happy for he younger sister, who she had found when she was lost in the forest with no recollection of her real family, that she didn't even let Kagome talk one word.

"Yes Sango, I have decided what her name will be," laughed the joyous miko.

"Well, what is it?"

"I've decided to name her after our mother. The woman that took me in after you found me in the forest. The woman who cared for me as her own and treated me with the love that could only belong to a mother. My child's name is Rin. Her name is Rin."


	2. Chapter 2: The Young and Foolish Ookami

A/N: Hola! I thank VenomShadowCatt and kate for the first reviews on my first story. Thanks to the people who added my story on their favorites and the others who added my story on their alerts. Thank you!

Sadly I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together with Inuyasha in the deepest 'sit' hole that not even the devil can see him.

Chapter 2: The Young and Foolish Ookami

It's been six years since I have had my baby girl. A lot has happened since then. I found out that my Rin is mute but I love her nonetheless. Nothing will ever change that. Another miko has come to stay at my village. She was accompanied by an ill tempered inu hanyou and a lecherous monk. There names were Kikyo, Inuyasha, and Miroku and the only one that I liked was the monk. And I believe that Sango has taken quite a liking to him as well. Kikyo looked a lot like me, so much that she could have been my sister but I doubt it. That only thing that I remember about my family was that each generation was given a stone and crystal pendant and earring set. My symbol was a black northern star. Kikyo doesn't have a set which I am most thankful for. She claims to be a pure miko, even more pure than I am and according to many mikos and monks alike tainted or not say that that is impossible. But I know she's lying because I could feel the taint in most of her aura and soul. I keep Rin as far away from her as possible.

Inuyasha is no better. Don't get me wrong I have nothing against youkai and hanoyu. In fact, I have adopted a fox kit by the name of Shippo. He gets along so well with Rin. I try to keep them both away from that damn hanyou and his tainted lover. The fact that I look like that cold woman makes him think that I belong to him. He went so crazy once that I had to put subjugation bead necklace. And he also tries to hurt my Shippo and almost hit my little girl. If not for the odd connection that we have than I would have a crippled child and of course I would still love her unconditionally but the lower level youkai seem to be drawn to Rin and I.

The monk is another story completely different story. Every woman he saw he would ask to bear his child. When he had asked Sango she had blushed 10 shades of red. It was so funny. My demon slaying friend would hit him every time with her hiraikotsu afterwards if he asked another girl. She also slaps him everyday. The only reason she does that is because he rubs her bottom with his "cursed" left hand. His right hand is certainly cursed though. A half demon named Naraku had cursed the men in his family with the wind tunnel which resided in his right hand and sucked up everything that was in its way. Miroku claims that that's why he asks every single woman to bear his child. That of course is a to…

"Okaa-san!"

The shout brought me out of my thoughts and I saw Shippo running towards me with a fearful look on his face.

"Shippo, what's wrong?" I asked, a frown marring my features and my blue eyes filling with fright, while drying my hands. I was at the stream near Edo villiage, my village.

"It's the village mama! I tried to help Rin follow me but I lost her! I'm sorry!" Shippo's large emeralds were filled with unshed tears.

"Shippo, calm down what are…" That's when I felt it the youkai's aura. And there were more than one.

I scooped Shippo into my arms and ran in my form fitting black hakamas and almost skintight, dark blue haori, the billowing sleeves flowing like the deepest depths of the ocean, my black boots hitting the ground in an almost inhuman pace. My baby girl was in that village and it was under attack that was all I could think of.

**vVv**

"_Okaa-san! Help me!"_

"_Don't worry Rin, mama's coming," _

I busted through the trees. Shippo was hiding in one of the bushes. I ran to the centre of Edo. Standing there was an Ookami with wolves all around him. His blue eyes found mine and I drew my katana. He was holding my Rin. The eyes that were identical to mine pleaded with me to save her.

"_Mama!"_

"_It's okay Rin. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen to you."_

"_Okay mama."_

"_Just stand still. When I tell you to run, you do it, ok."_

"_Ok Kaa-san."_

"What are you doing in my village and holding my daughter?" I yelled at the foolish ookami that dared to grab my daughter.

He let Rin go and just stared at me. Then he started to laugh. "Feisty. I like it," he said. "My name is Koga. I am the leader the youkai wolf tribe of the east."

"Then why the hell are you here?"

I looked to my left to see Inuyasha, Kikyo, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara, Sango's faithful fire neko youkai standing there all in there battle stances.

"Be careful where you swing the fang Inuyasha, my daughter is standing there," I shouted out. I did nit trust him with his father's fang that he had gotten, with Kikyo, at his father's grave.

"Shut it, wench. I'll swing Tetsuaiga where ever I damn well feel like it!"

"Sit!"

I turned back to the ookami and my daughter. "Leave her alone. Let my daughter go," I said, determination radiating off my aura in waves.

"I'll let the girl go if you come with me," Koga yelled back to me.

"No way, the wench stays here!" _Great, he recovered_, Kagome thought.

"_Ready Rin?"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san."_

"_Wait… Now Rin! Run!"_

A/N: I wonder what's going to happen. Is Rin going to escape? Or will Koga take her and Kagome to his den? And who really are Kagome and Rin? What is that weird connection they have? You'll find out but only if you keep reading. I also have a little surprise for you guys. Someone who we all thought was dead isn't. Actually, it's more than one person. Maybe they have been mentioned already or not. But you have to guess so please review.


	3. Chapter 3: Please save my daughter!

**I am soooo sorry! Really sorry! My mom punished me and then I got sick and everything just sucks right now. This chapter won't be long at all and I'm very sorry about that. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together, Kikyo would stay dead, and Inuyasha would be in his own personal hell. Now, on with chapter three! **

**Chapter 3: Please save my daughter!**

"_Ready Rin?"_

"_Hai, Kaa-san."_

"_Wait… Now Rin! Run!"_

As I watched my daughter run into the forest, I threw a dagger that I had conjured with my reiki. It hit the stupid ookami, embedding itself in his leg.

"What the fuck! That fuckin' hurt! I was gonna let your kid stay with us but that ain't gonna happen now! Go after the brat and make sure you kill her!"

When the last part was yelled out to the wolves by Koga, the half that didn't go after Rin attacked me and as they did all I could do was send a silent prayer to the Kamis, asking them to save my daughter and keep her safe.

**I told you it would be short and once again I am very sorry. Please don't kill me! **

**Kagome: What are doing?**

**Me: Nothin' (stands up from fetal position and looks around)**

**Kagome: Uh-huh. Sure. Anyways, when am I going to see my daughter again and when am I going to meet Sesshomaru?**

**Me: All in good time dear. All in good time. (Sees the murderous glare) I mean in a few more chapters.**

**Kagome: Okay. Oh and for the readers please review. No pressure. It just would be really nice if you reviewed.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

**I am soooo sorry! My computer has a virus and it's taking a long time to get this on fanfiction. Well anyways, someone had asked who Rin's father was (notice how I say ****was****) and that will be explained a few chapters after Kagome and Sesshomaru meet. They will meet in the next two or three chapters. So sit tight and enjoy the ride.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kagome and Sesshomaru would be together with little Kagomes and Sesshomarus running around (including Rin and Shippo), Kikyo would actually stay dead after the first time she dies (after she is brought back to life as a clay pot), and Inuyasha would be in his own personal hell times two. **

**Chapter 4: The Great Demon Lord Meets the Little Girl (Rin's P.O.V.)**

_When the last part was yelled out to the wolves by Koga, the half that didn't go after Rin attacked me and as they did all I could do was send a silent prayer to the Kamis, asking them to save my daughter and keep her safe._

I ran without looking back hoping that the wolves wouldn't get me. I could here my mommy fighting with some of them and I knew that she would win. But I was still scared. My Kaa-san could fight but I just knew that I would die. But I also knew that I will meet her again.

I could hear one of the wolves running closer and closer to me. I didn't know how long I've been running for or how far away from Edo I am. All I can here are the wolves' paws hitting the forest floor along with mine and my breath mixing in with theirs.

Then I felt it. The white-hot pain as it traveled down my back where a wolf jumped on. Somehow I was flipped over by them and all I could see was their snouts and teeth covered with my blood.

So much pain.

It hurts so much.

Why won't it end?

Why?

Then… it stopped. I could still hear the wolves but something was fighting with them. I kept seeing flashes of white and slivers of steel here and there.

I kept wondering what it was. But then I realized…

Someone is helping me.

Then I realized that they were too late. The only reason why the pain stopped was because I was numb.

Just numb.

My vision was blurring and I could tell that the fighting had stopped. I couldn't speak. I wanted to ask the kind people to be kind to me and end my misery right here, right now. But I couldn't.

I closed my eyes that were so much like Kaa-san's and waited for death to take me.

Before it could, I felt someone picking me up. I heard two voices. I opened my eyes to see who had tried to save me. There were two men… youkai males as mommy had taught me. They were so beautiful. Like angels. Both had long white hair that looked silver in the sun's light with golden, amber eyes staring down at me and a sapphire crescent moon on their brow. I could see, what looked like, pointed ears peeking out of their hair like when mommy used to play peek-a-boo with me when I was one. I couldn't make any thing else out because of my blurring vision.

I wanted to say thank you to them so badly. But before I, the shadows took over.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

I stood there staring at my father with the little human onna in his arms. This Sesshomaru could feel the tensaiga pulsing and looked down to see it, indeed, pulsing a blue color at my father's waist. He looked down to see tensaiga then set the child down.

"Father, what are you doing?" I asked looking at the great Inu no Taisho with no emotion.

"What is it look like I'm doing, my boy?" he grunted out looking at this Sesshomaru with an annoyed look on his face.

"It looks like you are about to save an insignificant life."

He looked over at me as if he wanted to hit me upside the head.

As he unsheathed tensaiga, I looked at the onna child and wondered who she had gotten the odd eye color from.

Father looked at the unseen imps on the child's body and swept down tensaiga. As soon as tensaiga was once again sheathed the human child twitched. Soon she looked up at us with drowsy, ocean blue eyes.

Father knelt down to the girl as she lay there and said, with a gentle smile, "What is your name child?"

The little girl looked up at Father and smiled a drowsy smile.

"Rin. My name is Rin."

Then she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Where is she?

**I am soooo sorry but I have had a lot of issues with school and family. Thank you for the ones that haven't given up on me yet. My computer still has a virus and my great aunt died in DR as well as my ex-boyfriend who died a few weeks ago so I'm a bit of a mess. Just bear with me and hang in there. Just to let you know now Inu no Taisho's real name is Touga and Inu no Taisho is just what almost everyone knows him as. Keep that in mind in the future. Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Kagome and Sesshomaru would be mates and Inuyasha and Kikyo would be in there own personal hell. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: Where is she? Kagome's P.O.V.**

_With Rin:_

_Father knelt down to the girl as she lay there and said, with a gentle smile, "What is your name, child?"_

_The little girl looked up at Father and smiled a drowsy smile._

"_Rin… my name is Rin."_

_Then she fell asleep._

With Kagome:

_Shit_, I thought. The damn wolves came on to fast and tried to attack from all sides. I held up a barrier while I built up my reiki. A ball of my reiki was forming in my hands and just as I let down my barrier, I released it from my hold, aiming it towards the wolves. They didn't know what hit them. As soon as it did hit them, the wolves disintegrated, not a spec left.

"Fucking bitch! You killed my wolves. You will be punished for this shit when we get back to my cave. But now I have to do the work myself." Kouga just doesn't learn, does he?

Though that was my second thought, my first was, _He did not just say he was going to fucking punish me._

As the dumb as hell ookami ran to me, I felt my control on my powers snap. I was aware of my surroundings but not in control. All I knew at that moment was that I had to get to my daughter after I killed the damn youkai coming towards me.

I felt my reiki lift me up in the air and I knew that my eyes where completely white and my body shrouded in my blue reiki. I could feel the power running through my veins and as soon as Kouga was a foot away from me, a sword made out of my reiki formed in my hand. I lifted my hand at youkai speed and the sword went straight through Kouga's chest and his heart. That was the end of the ookami.

My reiki slowly sank back into my body and my aura. I watched, panting, as the reiki sword disappeared and the lifeless body of the ookami prince fall over, almost bringing me down with him.

There was a silence through out the group. No one said a word… but of course that didn't last long.

"What the hell, you stupid wench!" yelled non-other than the densest being on this earth.

"Inuyasha, what is your problem _now_?" I sighed, shaking my head and trying not to go bat shit crazy on his ass.

"My problem! My _problem_ is that you just killed my target! I was going to kill him, you dumb bitch! Next time you better not do anything like that or I'll spread you over my lap and spank you so hard that you won't be able to sit for three fucking moon cycles!" Everyone in the vicinity gasped, taking refuge behind the surrounding trees, waiting for my reaction. By the end of his rant, Inuyasha was red in the face. Me? All I could see was red.

"Inuyasha, do you really think that you can control me like that?" I said in a deathly calm voice. "Because if you do than you _sit_ your ass down in the fiery pits of hell and take your whore of a clay bitch with you and you can_ sit_ together."

**Sesshomaru's** **P.O.V.**

The human onna was being carried by my father as we traced her scent back to where it came from.

"Do you notice that, son?" Father asked.

Knowing he was the referring to the abnormally high count of lesser youkai that were around us, I answered back with a "Hn."

"They seem to be attracted to little Rin here. I wonder what this child has that is so intriguing. Besides her eye color, of course."

My father looked at the onna carefully, prodding her aura with his. Suddenly, her aura burst forward and shocked both my father and I.

Silence consumed us as the lesser youkai ran from the area and the child's aura stretched north of us, as if calling to someone.

"So that is why they were drawn. She is a miko. And a strong one at that." Father said, looking down at the child with a bit of awe.

I looked to my father to the onna and back again then replied with, "She also seems to have youki in her as well."

Then there was an explosion closely followed by another one. Directly north of us.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

"That should teach him!" Shippo said, jumping down from his perch on Miroku's shoulder.

I could feel my now windswept hair settle down back on my shoulders and my eyes turn from the emotionless white back to my natural blue. It always happens when I lose control or use the full extent of my powers.

Not even checking if anyone was following me, I hid my aura, sent, and reiki and sprinted to where I could feel my baby girl's aura.

As I was running, I felt two enormous auras. Both were youkai and both were extremely powerful.

And they had my daughter.

I ran even faster than before having my reiki flow into my legs. I could feel the wind making my sleeves billow and my hair flying behind me. The wind slapped my face as I ran and I had to jump and duck, trying to avoid the weaving branches and roots of the trees.

The youkai where getting closer. In fact they were running towards me, I realized. They still had my daughter with them. I knew that I was still concealed so I stopped running and hid on one of the sturdy branches of a strong tree.

It was then that I also realized that Inuyasha was right behind me. He was probably following the almost dead silent sound of my running.

He stopped right underneath the tree I was up in and sniffed the area. All of a sudden the hanyou tensed and drew out tensaiga, crouching down into a battle stance.

_So the dumbass realizes that there is someone coming towards us_, I thought.

I could feel the youkai where just about a foot away. They would be there at any second. I waited for the longest five seconds of my life and I couldn't believe my eyes at ho burst through the dense forest holding my sleeping child.

**Sesshomaru's P.O.V.**

We started to run towards the explosions, stretching out our youkai to search for any danger.

What I felt did not make me happy in the slightest. I ran faster, father easily keeping up the pace.

As we burst through the trees, I saw the last person that I wanted to see for the rest of my almost immortal life.

Standing there was my obnoxious half-brother, Inuyasha.

My father sighed and said, "Now, before my only children fight each other to the death, may I remind you that I have something precious in my arms."

Knowing that I would rather pass up the opportunity to kill the worthless half-breed than hear my father's lectures about the value of human life, I walked back to my father's side and the whelp reluctantly sheathed tensaiga and straitened up from his crouch.

"What fuck are you doing here, asshole? And you to old man! Don't think that I forgot about you! And who the fuck is the-!" Inuyasha had finally looked at the bundle in my father's arms and went still, staring at the child. Then he started to cackle.

"What is wrong with you, son? What is so funny?" father asked, looking at the sorry excuse for a man, a bewildered look on his face.

"Oh this is priceless! That stupid bitch is going to kill you!" he cackled, clutching his stomach.

"What are you talking about, Inuyasha?" father asked.

"The asshat is talking about me."

A girl- no woman jumped down from a tree landing on one knee, the other knee bent, with her head bowed directly behind the half-breed. She slowly stood up, lifting her head holding it up high as she looked to me and my father.

As she walked around my insolent half brother, I appraised her form. She had on the tightest pair of black hakama I had ever seen. They where tucked into long, almost knee high black leather boots. As I looked higher, I saw she was wearing an almost skintight, dark blue haori. I could see something glinting around her neck but could not see it properly for it was tucked into her haori. Her hair was wavy, waist long, and black with a blue glow to it. Her skin was porcelain and looked as smooth as the finest of silks as did her hair. She had her presence hidden but had let a small amount of her aura leak out and I could detect a small but strong amount of reiki coming from her.

I finally realized that I was appraising a filthy _human_ onna. _And the strongest miko I have ever encountered_, I thought.

I snapped my eyes to hers and was surprised that see that her eyes were identical to the child's.

"Inuyasha… Sit, boy."

As she said sit, the whelp slammed _into_ the forest floor, face first. I looked back to the onna and she met my gaze without so much as blinking. _Hmmm_, I thought. _Interesting. Very interesting indeed_.

**Kagome's P.O.V.**

Tired of listening to Inuyasha cackle and anxious to have my daughter back in my arms, I drooped out of the tree, introducing myself to the former and new Daiyoukais of the West.

As I said the cursed (to the hanyou and his whore pot) and the blessed (to everyone else) word, I appraised the Daiyoukai that had stayed silent. He was wearing white hakama with black boots and a white haori with a hexagon/sakura pattern coming down the billowing sleeves. He wore a yellow, which had a blue design, sash around his waist that seemed to hold his black bone armor in place. He held two swords between the sash and armor. His hair was lighter than the hanyou's that was currently embracing he earth. It shown like silver in the sunlight, reaching his shins like silver silk. His hands where partially hidden by the sleeves of his haori, his long, slim fingers hanging out with their deathly, pointed claws were attached. His face looked as if it was carved by angels from the smoothest ivory and his eyes where like golden gems. He had the symbol of the western family adorning his brow, the blue/purple crescent moon, and two magenta slashes on each cheek. His bangs where parted in a way so that the moon could be visibly seen.

I realized that I was _checking out_ the _Daiyoukai _of the west. I snapped my eyes to his and was met with the beautiful gold. I willed myself not to blush.

I heard a chuckle and looked to the youkai that was cradling my child. He was a few inches taller than the young lord but much taller than Inuyasha that was four inches taller than my 5'4" stature. He looked to be 6'4" while his son (that was next to him) was 6'2". He was one of the most handsome beings that I had ever met. I saw where Inuyasha got his looks from though this male looked to be kinder. Hell, even the young lord looked to be more inviting and he had no emotion that showed on his face though it did show in his eyes… _Though what beautiful eyes they were_.

I realized where my thoughts where going and mentally shook my head. I focused my attention back on the two most powerful youkai in the world and addressed my self.

I bowed at the waist and when I straitened back up, I said, "My lords, my name is Higurashi Kagome. The child that you are currently holding is my daughter."

"And a very powerful daughter she is, though not as powerful as you are." The youkai that did not have the moon on his forehead said.

My head snapped to his and my eyes widened.

"Now don't look to so frightened, Kagome," he chuckled. "Nothing will happen to you or your daughter and your daughter is unharmed. I am Touga and this is my eldest son Sesshomaru. I see that you have already met my youngest."

I was instantly relieved that Rin was alright. Without realizing what I was doing, I rushed forward, catching Touga and Sesshomaru by surprise, and embraced both youkai then taking my daughter in my arms, crying with relief.

When I realized that I had just hugged two youkai that I had just met, I immediately blushed and buried my head down in my daughter's hair and spoke a muffled, "Sorry."

Touga laughed a deep belly laugh. "It's quite alright. That was endearing. I haven't had someone hug me like that in quite awhile."

I lifted my head to look at him and I felt myself giggling. That is until I looked at he cold and aloof face of Lord Sesshomaru.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru." I said, blushing once more and lowering my eyes.

"Hn." was all he said as his eyes seemed to look right through me. A sudden glint showed in his eyes and I saw the corners of his mouth rise slightly into a smirk.

I blushed even harder and looked away once more. I heard a groan and before Inuyasha could fully recover I looked back to the two Daiyoukai. "Come. I'll treat you to some tea." I turned and started to lead the way back to Edo after they both nodded their heads going around the face planted Inuyasha.

"Oh and Inuyasha? I suggest you hurry up. It's going to rain soon."

**How was that? Should it be longer or was this enough to satisfy your curiosity for now? There will be more chapters to come. I'll start posting every one to two weeks. The revealing of Rin's father will be revealed in the next chapter which I already have done so it'll be posted up in a few minutes. Thank you to the readers that have stuck with me so far and have put up with the long absence. Please review! To anyone who does review, they will get a sneak peak at chapter 6. So please review! The more reviews there are the faster the chapters go up!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Story

**This is chapter 6, the chapter where the secret of Rin's father will be revealed. Hope you love it!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Inuyasha. If I did then Sesshomaru and Kagome would be together, the clay pot would be used as a flower vase, and Inuyasha would be used as a guard dog.**

**Last time:**

"_I apologize Lord Sesshomaru." I said, blushing once more and lowering my eyes._

"_Hn." was all he said as his eyes seemed to look right through me. A sudden glint showed in his eyes and I saw the corners of his mouth rise slightly into a smirk._

_I blushed even harder and looked away once more. I heard a groan and before Inuyasha could fully recover I looked back to the two Daiyoukai. "Come. I'll treat you some tea." I turned and started to lead the way back to Edo after they both nodded their heads going around the face planted Inuyasha._

"_Oh and Inuyasha? I suggest you hurry up. It's going to rain soon."_

**Now:**

**Kagome P.O.V.**

After five minutes of walking with my daughter's saviors, we finally reached Edo. I stopped, looking around my village and sighed.

"Is there something wrong, young one?" I heard Touga inquire.

I turned to look at him while adjusting the hold I had on Rin and smiled. "No, nothing is wrong. Just hoping that no one got hurt."

"Hn," came the silent but attention grabbing grunt from Sesshomaru. "I cannot smell any blood but," his eyes snapped to mine, "yours and the stench of wolf."

Touga sniffed the air and his eyes widened slightly. He turned to me and opened his mouth to say something but before he could I was tackled by a small ball of orange fur.

"Okaa-san!"

I laughed and brought one hand up to caress Shippo's wild hair. "Be careful Ship, Rin is sleeping."

"Sorry momma." He looked extremely ashamed and immediately lowered his head.

"Its alright just be careful next time." Before Shippo could cay anything further, Sango and Miroku came running.

"Kagome!" they both shouted out. The stopped abruptly though when they spotted the two youkai currently behind me.

Setting Shippo on my shoulder and adjusting Rin once again in my arms, I stood between Sesshomaru and Touga. "Sango, Miroku, Shippo this is Lord Touga and Lord Sesshomaru. Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Touga this is my sister Sango, my son Shippo, and my friend Miroku. Now, how about we get more acquainted somewhere where it's comfortable. Shall we?"

vVv

Everyone was sitting on the hard floor of the small hut that I resided in with my children. It was silent as I served tea to my still guests. As I finished, Sesshomaru caught my eye, nodding his head in appreciation for the hot drink. I smiled back in pleasure and sighed as Inuyasha grunted in displeasure.

Sitting in between the two lords with my children in my lap, I took a sip of the delicious tea.

"How should I start?" I inquired.

Touga turned towards me, his sword by his side but no longer in his sash. "How about you start from the beginning, little one?"

I smiled, nodding my head in agreement, and leaned back against the sturdy wooden wall behind me, causing me to be facing everyone in the room as they turned to face me.

"Alright!" I exclaimed. "When I was 10, I was taken away from my family. By who or what, I don't know. All I know is that I had a family somewhere but I don't remember who was apart of that family or what they looked like. Or if they were even alive. I assumed along the line of my separation from my birth family, I had hit my head and lost my memory or something along those lines for I had a bump on my head. All I had with me were a pair of earrings, a necklace, my birth date, and my name." I smiled, nostalgic.

"Anyway," I sighed, "there I was, 10-years-old with my reiki controlled within me and ready to take on what ever danger that would come to me in the wild. I heard rustling in the bushes and I jumped up into a tree, stretching out my aura, ready to pounce down and fight. Imagine my surprise that it was just a human girl, a few years older than me, walking through out the forest, looking for fire wood!" I laughed while most of the residents in the cabin expressed their amusement by chuckling or giggling. The only ones that were not laughing were Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru. Although, Sesshomaru did smirk.

"Yes well, that young girl, who was 13 at the time, was Sango." I said, smiling at said woman. "She took me home to her mother and I was immediately adopted into their family. Years had passed and I was a happy girl growing up into a young woman. That was until our mother had died. I was 17 and Sango was 20 when she died. Our mother was at the stream just outside of the village, right by the forest. A rabies infested bear had decided than that he would attack. There was nothing that I could've done, I realize that now. The wound was too deep and, even though I had my reiki in complete control, by the time I got to her side she had lost too much blood." I recounted despondently.

"She died within minutes." A shuddering sigh left my body. Rin reached up and hugged my neck, offering the comfort I needed. I looked to Sango and saw that she was being comforted by Miroku. I looked to Touga and watched as he nodded encouragingly, a small apologetic smile gracing his face. I turned to look at Sesshomaru then, feeling his eyes bore into me with a searing gaze.

He stretched out his youki and stroked my aura in comfort. I smiled in thanks to him.

"When I was 18," I continued after the gloomy silence, "I met Rin's father. He was there just as I was done grieving. He was new to the village, arriving here just a few months after my mother's death with his younger brother. His name was Yukio and he was a good man. I was not in love with him but I did love him. But I was being pressured by the village into taking a suitor from the countless that were trying to gain my attention and love. I did not want to marry anyone that I did not know so I decided to refuse each and every one of them. That was until, of course, Yukio made the decision that I would marry him." I laughed, nostalgic.

"He said that I should be happy with someone that I was in love with. And since I was not in love with anyone, he said he was the next best thing." This time Sango laughed with me. "And I agreed with him. We got married two weeks later and he was a great husband. Then, months later, weeks before my 19th birthday, I found him in the forest and it was there that I discovered that…he was a …demon."

Touga looked stunned at this information as was Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Miroku.

"You married a _demon_!" Kikyo screeched in outrage. "You are not as pure as people think you are, now are you?"

"_Shut up_, Kikyo. He was my best friend and you shouldn't be talking, dark miko." I snarled.

I calmed myself down and continued on with my story. "As I was saying, I found out he was a demon that day. And not only was he a demon but he was one of the lords of the west. Of course he was under you, my lords, but he was a high lord and he was powerful. But I didn't care. What I cared about was that he hid that secret from me. I remember," I laughed, "that when I found him the first thing he did was hide behind a tree, begging me not to hit him where it hurts for a man. When I am angry, _nobody_ wants to be on my bad side. _Right_, Inuyasha?"

"" he grumbled something intelligible.

"What was that?" I asked a bit mockingly.

"Nothin'!" he spat out.

"Thought so." I giggled. "Now where was I…oh, right! After I forgave him, we found out that I was pregnant with Rin. We were so happy, so joyful. Yukio's younger brother, Yuuta, left a month before Yukio proposed. He doesn't know about Rin but that's because he hated me when he lived here. I doubt Yuuta will like the fact that his older brother married and had a child with a miko." I sighed, shifting the now sleeping Rin in my arms.

"I was 3 months pregnant when he died. There was an injured youkai who stumbled upon our hut. I am not prejudice, as you can see, but I was a bit wary of the unknown man as he did not tell us his name or what kind of youkai he was. I, Yukio, nor Kaede could tell what type of youkai he was. Yukio thought that he was completely harmless. But then when the youkai was fully healed, he decided that I would be his bride. Obviously, this was objected by everyone in the village. Yukio, Sango, and Kaede objected the most and fought the youkai. They had underestimated the youkai so when they had knocked him down, believing he was dead, he jumped back up, in his true form, he was an insect, and pierced one of his incisors through Yukio's chest."

I paused there, close to tears, though I fought it, not wanting to cry in front of anyone. I felt Sesshomaru's youki once again brush up against my reiki in a comforting manner. I returned the gesture and continued on with my story.

"The incisor went straight through his heart and he died instantly. I was so distraught that my reiki burst out of me and incinerated the vile beast. We buried him in the family plot and I'm sure that his family does not know that he is dead for no one ever came asking for him and none of us know where he lived before coming here."

"So that's what happened to him." Touga murmured.

"You knew him?" I questioned, not at all surprised. They were the Lords of the West and Yukio was a lower but high lord of the west.

"That is the reason why we were coming to this village." Sesshomaru answered.

"Yes, the family was becoming distraught for he was supposed to come back home this year. So we offered to look for him." Touga continued.

"I know. He told me that he was supposed to go back home around a few months after he arrived here. Yukio said that he would bring me there with Rin, first, when we got married and then, when we found out that I was pregnant. We were to meet his family and he was going to take over as the reigning lord of the land that was given to his family centuries ago by your family." I told them.

"Carry on with your story, miko." Sesshomaru spoke, though I knew it was not supposed to be an insult.

I nodded to him and cleared my throat to continue. "6 months later, I gave birth to my baby girl here. She was so precious in her tiny baby way." I smiled. "When Rin was one, my little Shippo," I ruffled his hair here, "came to the village asking for revenge for his father's death by the Thunder Brothers. Sango and I accepted and left Rin here with Kaede and Shippo. The Thunder Brothers were quite…annoying. They both flirted with me and my sister but we ended them as quickly as possible. When we came back to Edo, I adopted Shippo as my own."

Shippo smiled fondly at the memory.

"At the time, he was only three but so strong was my little boy." I recalled.

"Hey!" Shippo shouted indignantly. "I still am!"

I chuckled at his outburst. "Of course, Shippo. You're still my strong fox. Well, it was four more years until Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kikyo came here to the village. It was perfectly normal, well, as normal for us as it could be, this past year up until a few months ago."

"What happened a few months ago?" Touga asked, his topaz eyes inquisitive.

I sighed and shifted Rin. "A few months ago higher demons had started… visiting Edo. All were strong enough to keep a humanoid form. Obviously, what would demons of high caliber be coming to Edo, a small village with nothing to give for? Well, it so happens that these demons were coming to the village for me."

Touga looked slightly distressed at this notion and Sesshomaru's eyes took on a pink tinting. Slightly confused as to why he would be mad, I pushed that aside to think about later and continued.

"They didn't come to cause any harm and if I turned down what they offered, they would leave peacefully and come back a week later with the same offer."

"And what did they offer, miko?" Sesshomaru asked with a slight edge to his otherwise calm but authoritive voice.

I sighed, "They asked for my hand in marriage, for me to be their mate. Each and every attempt that was made was peaceful, except for the one that happened today."

"It is a bit obvious that something big happened here very recently."

"Yes, well today took an unexpected violent turn. To be honest, I don't even know why he showed up."

"The wolf was known for taking his wolves out to feed them human flesh in villages." Sesshomaru said.

I sighed and rolled my shoulders, happy that I had killed the son of a bitch. "When I faced him, he decided that I would be his mate. Of course, I _did not_ want that. So when I told Rin to run, he sent some of his wolves after her and I killed him and the rest of his wolves. You know the rest."

The two youkai just sat there to ingest everything that they had just heard.

"You know what I think?" Touga said. "I think that Rin should meet the other side of her family and that Kagome should tell Yuuta the news about his brother _personally_."

There was a long pause of silence before the commotion started.

"WHAT?!"

**My oh my! Touga, you sneaky youkai you. Who woulda thought he would do that? Wonder what Kagome would say? *Ominous music in the background.* Umm, okaaay. Weird. Anyways, I wanna know what _you _think. When you review, tell me what you think she would do and I want you to be creative. Whoever is the most creative will get there idea in the next chapter. _But_, and I want everyone to read this, if someone writes down what I was thinking then _that's_ what I'll post. Until then, see ya! And please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. There's a long story behind this and I'm sure you don't want to be bothered by it. If you want to know what happened then you can pm me or put it in your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but, damn, do I wish that I do.**

**Last time: **

_The two youkai just sat there to ingest everything that they had just heard._

"_You know what I think?" Touga said. "I think that Rin should meet the other side of her family and that Kagome should tell Yuuta the news about his brother personally."_

_There was a long pause of silence before the commotion started._

"_WHAT?!"_

**Chapter 7:**

"She's not goin' anywhere!" Inuyasha yelled out.

"For once I agree with Inuyasha!" Sango joined in. "Yuuta hated Kagome when he first arrived here and he hated her just the same when he left. What makes you think he won't hate her if she goes to see him now and finds out what happened with his brother?! And Rin! What about Rin, huh? They're going to hate her over there,"

"Sango-,"

"Not only is she the product of a miko and a youkai, she has absolutely _no_ demon blood!"

"Sango, stop-,"

"I mean, really, most of the villagers and all of Kagome's suitors are wary with her! What makes you think that her own _family_ won't hate h-?"

By then, I had gotten furious. Putting Rin down on the mats, I stood up and walked over to Sango until I was standing right in front of her. She was still going on with her rant until I slapped her. I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her as she stared at me with bewildered eyes.

"Sango! I swear on the all that is holy, if you do not stop insulting my daughter, part of her family, and, indirectly, _me_, I will leave with my children and _never_ come back. Do you understand me?" She nodded her head and I sighed, letting go of her and clenching my hands, taking deep breaths and letting them out slowly.

"I think we should go outside to talk about this further," I turned to the staring Daiyoukai, "Touga-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, we'll be right back."

We walked out of the hut until we reached the tree line. I turned to her and crossed my arms. She may have been my sister but what she had just done caused me to give her the coldest stare I could muster up. _No one_ insulted my daughter.

"Would you like to tell me what the hell all of that was in there?" I asked her.

She looked up at me then turned her eyes back to the ground, ashamed. "I just worry about the two of you, Kagome. You're my sister in all but blood and hat little girl in there is my niece in the same way. I just don't want you to get hurt."

I sighed and rubbed my hands across my face. "You know that I'm going to accept Touga-sama's request, right?"

"Yes," she sighed. "You know you never listened to me anyway."

We stood there for a few more minutes before I broke the silence.

"You're not coming with me are you?" I asked.

Sango shook her head, "No," she laughed. "Remember? I can't stand that Yuuta, that self-righteous asshole."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Don't remind me. You and he had the biggest of fights Edo has ever heard of."

She hugged me then. "I really am sorry, Kagome."

"I know," I sighed, patting her back.

oOo

When we came back to the hut, Rin was awake and playing with one of Shippo's spinning top as Touga and Sesshomaru watched on, Touga laughing.

Inuyasha was off in the corner sulking as he watched his father and half-brother while Kikyo tried to gain his attention away from the content group. Miroku was in another corner talking to a newly arrived Kaede and Sango went to join them.

When I arrived, Sesshomaru glanced at me then reverted his attention back to the playing children. I bit my lip then sighed. It was no use really.

_Someone like him would-,_

Before I could finish my thoughts, Touga called out to me.

"Kagome, I don't mean to sound rude but I would like to know what your answer is, to my question, that is."

Instead of answering, I paid sole attention to my children.

"Rin, Shippo, come here." Once I had them in my arms I continued, "How do you two feel about going west to meet Yukio's family? Don't forget Rin, they're your family, too."

I got an immediate yes from them both and looked up at Touga. I smirked, "Well, you have your answer, Touga-sama. We'll just our things packed, won't be long."

oOo

I walked out of my hut with Rin and Shippo trailing behind me, carrying our bags for travel. We met Touga and Sesshomaru at the tree line and was a bit surprised to see a two headed dragon standing beside the two Daiyoukai.

"They're names are Ah-Un," Sesshomaru answered when I asked who they were.

"Yes, they will be our travel companions, to help with the children," Touga continued.

Sesshomaru took the kids' bags then came up to me after strapping them to Ah-Un's saddle. He stared down at me, his masculine hand reached out for my bags. I willed myself not to sniff his scent and fight the blush back. Something flashed in his eyes but I couldn't identify what it was. I thought I saw his chest rise in a deep breath and leaned closer to me. But that couldn't be. When he turned, snapping me out of his trance, I shook my head and thought to myself that I was going crazy.

Rin and Shippo ran up to Ah-Un to pet them before they climbed onto his back. I walked next to them and pat their heads.

"You take care of my babies, alright, Ah-Un?" The dragon huffed out of both of its heads and bumped my stomach affectionately. I smiled and pat their heads again. "And you two," I turned to Rin and Shippo, "behave and don't cause Ah-Un any trouble."

"Yes, kaa-san," they both beamed.

"Shall we be on our way then?" Touga asked.

"Yes," I smiled. "We're ready."

"Alright then! One of us will have to carry you, though," he said, suddenly, rubbing his chin.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. "What do you mean by carry, Touga-sama?"

"We're flying there, of course. So, one of us will have to carry you. Sesshomaru! Go ahead, son, you carry her. You're much younger than me, you have more energy," Touga beamed, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Hn," Sesshomaru turned to me, a dangerous spark in his molten golden eyes.

_Oh, kami, what have I gotten myself into?_

**How was it? Too short? I think it is, so, the next one will be much longer. But, oh, Touga, you sneaky youkai, you. Well, let's see how Touga goes about giving the two a little push in the right direction. Plus, since I like Glassstar93's suggestion so much, I've decided on incorporating it into the story along the way. I don't want Sesshomaru and Kagome together too soon, I want a few moments between them and some bonding with the kids before we get to the two together. Spoiler: it'll happen at Yuuta's shiro. **


End file.
